


Who is good for you

by Watachan



Series: Klance stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Illustrated, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, non-binary Pidge
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: Keith sort avec une fille qui semble décidée à changer qui il est, en passant par tous les aspects possible de sa vie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Une idée qui me trottait en tête et que j'ai décidé de coucher sur papier pour ne pas oublier.
> 
> Attention! Cette partie comporte des mentions d'un rapport sexuel non-consenti.  
> Rien de graphique, je vous rassure.  
> A lire en connaissance de cause.
> 
> \- - - - - - -
> 
> Pidge étant non-binaire dans ce texte, voici quelques pronoms que j'ai trouvé et qui s'applique pour une personne non-binaire:  
> iel(elle/il), ellui(elle/lui), cellui (celle/celui)  
> Et oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre de l'écrire et le lire, mais c'est parce que j'ai pas l'habitude^^
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

 

Keith savait qu'il pouvait faire de mauvais choix. Il en avait fait plusieurs au cours de sa vie. Il avait frappé un pion au collège, avait séché les cours pendant une semaine à quelques reprises, et si on lui demandait, il n'était pas encore certain qu'être ami avec Lance soit une si bonne décision que ça.

 

Mais entendre de sa petite amie qu'il ne devrait plus du tout fréquenter le garçon hispanique, ni les autres de leur groupe, il pensait qu'elle se trompait. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Brittany, environs 4 mois, il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle essayait de changer qui il était.

 

* * *

 

Ça avait commencé par sa garde-robe. Elle l'avait passé en revue, jugeant d'un œil critique. Si elle avait regardé d'un air douteux ses nombreuses paires de bottes, elle avait salué son goût pour les belles vestes en cuir. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, il ne serait pas à frissonner à l'arrêt de bus, Lance lui mettant le chocolat chaud qu'il avait acheté en revenant de cour entre ses mains pâles.

 

_La prochaine fois, écoute pas ta copine et mets une veste qui descend jusqu'à la taille. Sérieux, on est plus en été ! Tu vas chopper un truc !

 

Keith ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il y avait un vent froid depuis ce matin et il se baladait avec sa veste préférée, qui s'arrêtait plusieurs centimètres au dessus de son nombril, exposant ses reins à l'air froid. C'était le genre de veste qu'il ne devrait plus porter en fin octobre.

 

_T'inquiètes, je ne la laisse plus choisir ma veste à ma place.

 

_Bien, tant mieux.

 

Lance se plaça derrière lui, s'adossant contre le panneau publicitaire de l'arrêt, et enroula ses bras autour du ventre de Keith.

 

_C'est mieux comme ça ?

 

_Hum, acquiesça-t-il de la tête.

 

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit d'écouter Brittany, elle avait beau en savoir un rayon sur la mode, il n'allait pas sortir à moitié nu même si c'était la mode !

 

_Au fait, Hunk veut qu'on puisse se faire une aprèm ou une soirée entre potes. T'es libre ce vendredi ?

 

_Absolument. Mes leçons pourront bien attendre samedi.

 

_Cool !

 

Lance sourit. Keith reporta son attention vers le gobelet entre ses mains.

 

_Dis... ça te dérange si... ?

 

Il le montra à Lance, qui secoua la tête.

 

_Nan, vas-y. Mais laisse m'en un peu.

 

Keith hocha la tête, buvant la boisson encore bien chaude contre sa langue. Il secoua le gobelet, jugeant et mélangeant le liquide restant, puis le tendit vers son épaule.

 

_A toi, dit-il tout en fixant le bus arrivant à l'autre bout de la rue.

 

_ _Gracias, amigo._

 

Lance vida le reste en tenant toujours le corbeau d'un bras. Lorsque le bus s'arrêta, il lâcha Keith, envoya son gobelet vide dans la poubelle et le suivit dans le bus les ramenant vers leurs appartements.

 

* * *

 

Ce qu'elle avait essayé de changer chez lui ensuite fut son régime alimentaire. Il était comme n'importe quel gars ; il aimait une bonne pizza de temps en temps, il mangeait ses légumes, il aimait un bon steak quand il en avait un dans son assiette et même s'il aimait le soda, il essayait d'éviter d'en abuser.

 

Une soirée chez Lance, lorsque le jeune latino annonça qu'il allait commander des pizzas, Keith regarda le menu en grognant.

 

_Ben quoi ? demanda Pidge. Tu sais pas quoi prendre ?

 

_Oui, fit-il entre ses dents.

 

_Tu prends toujours la même d'habitude, fit remarquer Lance.

 

_Oui, mais j'ai plus le droit.

 

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard.

 

_T'es au régime ?

 

_Parce que si c'est ça, laisse tomber la pizza, va acheter une salade.

 

Lance se prit un papier en pleine tête de Pidge pour cette blague idiote.

 

_Non, Brittany ne veut plus que je mange de viande...

 

Un nouveau regard fut échangé, et Hunk se racla la gorge.

 

_Heu... elle veut que tu deviennes... végétarien ?

 

_C'est l'idée...

 

Il pinça les lèvres, l'idée l'irritant. Voilà une semaine qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre que la viande n'était pas bonne pour lui. Elle avait été jusqu'à dire qu'il finirait gros avant ses 30 ans s'il ne s'y mettait pas. Curieusement, elle ne considérait pas la viande de poulet comme une entorse à cette règle vu son repas de la veille. Keith n'avait osé rien dire mais il s'était posé des questions.

 

_Et moi qui croyait que notre Keith en avait dans le pantalon...

 

La blague de Pidge fit légèrement rire les deux autres, tandis que l'intéressé lui envoya un regard énervé. Il se sentait déjà assez ridicule comme ça, pas besoin que ses amis en rajoute.

 

_Bon, et si on oubliait juste ce soir que t'es sensé devenir un lapin ? Je commande la même chose que d'habitude.

 

Sans attendre que Keith proteste, Lance se leva et attrapa son portable.

 

Alors qu'il croquait un autre bout de sa part et que le goût des merguez envahissait ses papilles, il remercia intérieurement Lance.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Brittany commença à lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'autres amis, il avait haussé les épaules en disant que c'était facile à dire. Lui qui avait encore du mal à croire qu'il s'entende si bien avec le _trio fantastico_ qu'était Lance, Hunk et Pidge. Elle avait suggéré qu'il rencontre ses amis à elle. Une fois chose faite, il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas du même genre. Ses amis ne passaient pas une soirée entre eux sans boire et avaient un manque flagrant de respect, entre leurs manières dignes d'enfants gâtés et leur manie de cancaner dans le dos des gens. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle fichait avec eux.

 

Et puis, une petite phrase sortit un jour de sa bouche.

 

_Tu n'as plus besoin de ces idiots. Tu n'as qu'à plus les fréquenter.

 

Les « idiots » étaient bien entendu Pidge ; dont elle ne croyait pas à la non-binarité, Hunk ; qu'elle regardait d'un œil critique et méchant, et Lance ; qui était trop exubérant, trop idiot, trop accroché à lui, trop tout en fait. Shiro passait l'inspection sans souci, mais Allura, oh Allura ! Elle était « trop bronzée, trop pimpante, trop décolorée, trop de formes, trop princière » et il lui semblait qu'on grattait à peine la surface.

 

Il avait réalisé lentement que pour sa petite amie, l'apparence faisait 50% du travail. Son air dédaigneux lorsqu'elle remarquait qu'Hunk était dans la pièce n'était pas passé sous le radar de ses amis, ni le sien. Et son sourire avec Allura était si faux et forcé, elle ferait mieux de montrer clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'indienne.

 

Il s'était laissé dire quoi porter et avait failli finir malade. Il s'était laissé dire quoi manger et se battait depuis avec chaque repas pour manger comme sa dame voulait. Mais il ne voulait pas sacrifier ses amis.

 

Il était chez Lance, comme souvent, et ils étaient assis à la table basse du brun, révisant ensemble. Keith avait longtemps cru que les études que poursuivait Lance étaient trop imposantes pour lui, qu'il allait droit dans le mur. Mais l'américano-cubain était au contraire dans son élément. Il apprenait vite, même si pas toujours facilement, et il se donnait à fond pour que ses notes soient excellentes. Keith l'admirait. Il avait lui même des facilités mais savoir que son ami prenait ses études tellement au sérieux le rendait heureux.

 

_Et donc, miss Changement t'as imposé d'autres trucs depuis la semaine dernière ?

 

Ses yeux bleus fixaient encore sa feuille, où il était occupé à calculer à partir d'une formule mathématique apprise le jour même. Keith soupira.

 

_Brit ne vous aime pas, confessa-t-il.

 

Lance releva sa tête, les sourcils froncés.

 

_Elle aime pas qui ?

 

_Mes amis... Toi, Pidge, Hunk... Allura surtout. Je crois qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle pourrait en avoir après moi.

 

Lance leva les yeux au ciel en émettant un petit rire du fond de sa gorge.

 

_Allura après toi, j'aimerais bien voir ça, qu'on rigole un bon coup !

 

Lance était bien placé pour savoir que la jeune indienne avait une préférence pour les hommes matures, respectueux et calmes. Lance n'était ni mature, ni calme. Shiro, en revanche...

 

_Pidge tient toujours sa grille de paris d'ailleurs. Iel a tout parié sur son frère.

 

Keith posa sa joue contre sa paume en fixant son ami d'un air désintéressé.

 

_Sa grille servira à rien tant que Shiro ne se décidera pas à faire quelque chose. Allura et Matt lui tournent autour mais c'est à croire qu'il ne voit rien.

 

_Peut-être qu'il attend de voir qui fera le premier pas, suggéra Lance.

 

_Peut-être, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 

Le calme revint entre eux, les seuls bruits venant de l'extérieur et du bruit de leurs stylos glissant sur le papier.

 

* * *

 

Keith se sentait de plus en plus comme si on le tenait entre quatre murs et qu'on les resserrait de plus en plus sur lui.

 

Brittany semblait de moins en moins souriante, et de plus en plus critique et autoritaire. Elle avait commencé à lui offrir des chemises et pantalons qui criaient « jeune cadre » plutôt que « étudiant en 2e année » et si elle avait _une fois_ essayé de se débarrasser de ses bottes, elle savait que les chaussures de Keith étaient désormais hors-limite. Lui aussi pouvait interdire certaines choses. Et il se fichait qu'elle l'ait regardé comme s'il était fou ou allait la tuer lorsqu'il s'était énervé en voyant ses bottes dans des cartons. _On ne touche pas à ses bottes._

 

La nuit dernière, ils avaient mangé ensemble dans la cuisine du jeune homme. Il n'était pas emballé du tout, et avait mâché ses haricots verts sans appétit. Brittany s'était offusqué qu'il se comporte comme si ça le tuait de manger des légumes. S'il n'avait pas eu la bouche pleine, il lui aurait rétorqué qu'elle n'avait qu'à lui proposer des plats plus intéressants. Avant qu'il puisse, elle avait claqué la porte en voyant son regard la décriant de mauvaise foi.

 

Encore une fois chez Lance, ils avaient passé leur après-midi à finir leurs exercices et se détendaient devant l'écran de l'ordi portable de Lance, tous deux installés dans le canapé, une boite de pizza sur les genoux du brun. Keith était encore une fois à enfreindre la règle du « pas de viande » avec la pizza au poulet fondant dans sa bouche. Et il n'en avait rien à foutre.

 

Il jeta un œil à son ami lorsqu'il l'entendit réciter les répliques du film qu'ils regardaient.

 

_ « Je vais vous dire ce que j'aime en fait, c'est un tueur. Un véritable tueur. Froid, hygiénique, méthodique et minutieux. Un vrai professionnel, en prenant en main le ZF-One, demanderait immédiatement à quoi sert le petit bouton rouge situé au bas du fusil. »

 

Keith rigola par le nez, attrapant le regard de Lance, qui avait ce sourire de conspiration. Le genre qu'il porte toujours avant de faire une bêtise. Il le vit suivre, avec son doigt, le rythme de la musique qui suivit et, lorsqu'une explosion arriva à l'écran, il la mima avec ses mains et un « boom » à peine murmurer. Keith mit une main devant sa bouche pour éviter de recracher ce qu'il était occupé à mâcher.

 

_Espèce d'idiot, ne fait pas ça.

 

Le ton n'était pas celui d'un reproche, juste d'un ami s'amusant de voir les idioties d'un autre ami. Lance connaissait ce film par cœur, il pouvait le citer presque intégralement. Et c'était drôle à voir.

 

Plus tard, lorsque la boite à pizza fut vide et qu'une bonne partie du film était déjà passée, le portable de Keith sonna. Lance leva les yeux au ciel en entendant « Oops I did it again » résonnait dans son petit salon. Cette chanson n'était pas le choix de Keith mais de Brittany. Cette sonnerie le faisait détester Britney Spears un peu plus chaque fois. Lance se pencha pour mettre le film en pause et croisa les bras en soupirant lourdement tandis qu'il se remettait dans le canapé.

 

_Allo ?

 

_Keith, où es-tu ? Je suis chez toi, et tu n'y es pas !

 

_Je regarde un film avec Lance.

 

_ _Avec_ Lance ? _Chez Lance ?_

 

Son ton devenait irrité. Keith se frotta les yeux, sachant ce qui allait venir.

 

_Prends tes affaires immédiatement. Tu rentres.

 

_Il reste 20 minutes...

 

_ _Maintenant_ , Keith.

 

Il soupira et promit qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. Lance leva les yeux et les bras au ciel.

 

_Désolé.

 

_C'est pas à toi de t'excuser. De quoi elle se mêle ? Keith, mon pote, ta grognasse pouvait bien attendre qu'on ait fini...

 

_Lance, dit-il en se massant les tempes. S'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'énerve pour ça.

 

Le garçon hispanique soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

 

_Laisse-moi juste te dire... elle est pas bien pour toi si elle veut te changer complètement. T'es énervant et ta coupe de cheveux est franchement douteuse, mais... t'es pas si mal comme tu es. Ce qu'elle fait, changer tes fringues, ce que tu manges et... nous, tes potes... elle est pas faite pour toi, Keith.

 

L'asiatique hocha la tête. Il s'en rendait compte. Lance avait raison.

 

_Je vais lui parler. On... on se verra demain, d'accord ?

 

Il se leva, suivit de près dans son mouvement par Lance, qui lui accorda un sourire.

 

_Si tu as besoin, appelles-moi ce soir. Même s'il est tard, je répond toujours pour mes amis.

 

Keith mit sa veste en souriant. Savoir qu'il avait toujours quelqu'un là pour lui le remplissait de joie. Il accorda un sourire à Lance.

 

_Je sais.

 

L'hispanique remonta le col de sa veste, ses doigts chauds passant sur sa mâchoire pâle. Lance tapota sa joue avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches bronzées.

 

_Allez, avant qu'elle te fasse une crise parce que tu seras deux minutes en retard.

 

Keith lui donna un petit coup d'épaule dans le bras, mit une lanière de son sac sur son épaule puis sortit, échangeant des gestes de mains avec son ami.

 

* * *

 

Il n'eut même pas à ouvrir sa porte. Brittany lui ouvrit alors qu'il était en train de sortir ses clés de sa poche.

 

_T'en as mis du temps.

 

_Pas plus que d'ordinaire.

 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de rentrer. Il posa son sac par terre, enleva sa veste et l'accrocha. La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 

_Je croyais t'avoir dis de ne plus fréquenter Lance McClain.

 

_Tu sais, il est bien plus sympa que tu crois. Si tu lui donnais juste une chance...

 

_Parce qu'il m'en donnerait une, LUI ?

 

_Bien sûr !

 

Elle lui adressa un regard comme s'il venait de dire la plus stupide des âneries. Il ne comprenait pas, Lance était un peu chiante, tout le monde le savait, mais il avait un bon fond. Lui et Hunk étaient amis pour cette raison, parce qu'ils avaient toujours une pensée pour les autres, la main sur le cœur. Lance pouvait passer pour un égocentriste, mais il fallait creuser un peu au lieu de s'arrêter à la première impression. Keith l'avait appris lui-même.

 

_Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu mérites mieux qu'une série de boulets à tes pieds ! Lance est un égoïste.

 

_Non, tu te trompes.

 

_Et les autres ne sont pas mieux ! Je t'ai déjà dis qu'ils ne feront que te trainer au fond avec eux !

 

_Me trainer où ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

 

Il ne la suivait plus du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'ils picolaient et se droguaient en cachette et avaient initié Keith ? Non, s'ils avaient initié le corbeau à quelque chose, c'était les films de science-fiction, les théories farfelues sur les extra-terrestres et l'amélioration évidente de ses capacités sociales, qui étaient au plus bas lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en 1e année.

 

Brittany passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, les ramenant à l'arrière de sa tête.

 

_Laisse tomber. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant.

 

Elle s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le parfum de son shampoing envahissant les narines de Keith.

 

_Et si on allait plutôt dans ta chambre ? Ça fait quelques temps qu'on a plus fait l'amour...

 

Keith soupira et prit ses bras pour les décrocher de lui.

 

_Je suis un peu crevé par ma journée. Si tu veux bien, on reporte ça pour demain.

 

Elle fit la moue et remit ses bras où ils étaient.

 

_Je suis sûr que je peux te faire changer d'avis...

 

* * *

 

Il quitta le lit dès qu'il était certain que sa petite amie était endormie. Il se rhabilla avec des mains tremblantes, remit ses chaussures et sa veste, attrapa ses clés, vérifia qu'il avait son portable et quitta son appartement comme un voleur. Ses mains tremblaient toujours lorsqu'il prit son téléphone et chercha le numéro de Lance.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'américano-cubain lui ouvrait sa porte. Il ne loupa pas le tremblement du corps de Keith. Il referma sa porte et passa ses mains sur les bras de son ami pour le réchauffer.

 

_Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? T'étais bizarre au téléphone. T'as l'air plus pâle que d'habitude...

 

Lance le regarda dans les yeux et se figea. Il voyait des larmes aux coins de ses prunelles améthystes. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu son ami pleurer.

 

_Keith...

 

L'asiatique lâcha un sanglot à ce moment. Le premier réflexe de Lance fut de le prendre dans ses bras et de caresser son dos. Il réalisa alors que Keith ne trembler probablement pas de froid. Quelque chose était arrivé durant l'heure et demi où il était parti.

 

_Keith, mon pote, ça va aller. Viens, on va s'asseoir dans le canapé.

 

Il l'y conduisit et se glissa dans la partie cuisine juste à côté pour lui faire un chocolat chaud. Keith n'avait pas bougé de sa place entre temps, et il semblait juste un peu plus calme. Lance posa sa main sur son genou, attirant son attention.

 

_Keith, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu... tu trembles encore. Parles-moi.

 

Il fallut un moment avant que l'asiatique semble comprendre que son ami attendait des réponses de sa part. Il se mouilla les lèvres instinctivement, hochant sa tête lentement.

 

_J'ai essayé de lui parler en rentrant... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne t'aime pas, ni les autres...

elle voudrait que je... que j'arrête de vous fréquenter mais je ne veux pas... elle s'est énervée mais elle en avait marre alors elle a laissé tomber... elle voulait qu'on fasse l'amour et...

 

Keith se mordit la lèvre, ses doigts se crispant sur la tasse à l’effigie d'un animé qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lance se pencha vers lui.

 

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle t'a frappé ?

 

En tournant son regard vers Lance, il vit que l'américano-cubain semblait inquiet et très concerné. Il secoua la tête en ravalant sa salive. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment l'expliquer.

 

_Non, elle... elle m'a ramené au lit et... je voulais qu'on se couche sans sexe, j'avais juste envie qu'elle arrête de... de vouloir décider de ma vie à ma place. Je voulais juste dormir.

 

Il posa la tasse sur la table basse, et frotta ses mains contre ses cuisses, fixant la table. Puis il soupira et ferma ses yeux.

 

_Elle a décidé qu'on coucherait ensemble ce soir, alors je... j'ai laissé faire...

 

_Comment ça « laissé faire » ?

 

Les yeux de Lance étaient plus écarquillés qu'avant. Keith ne se doutait pas de ce qui commençait à germer dans la tête de son ami.

 

_Elle m'a mit en humeur, tu sais... sa bouche fonctionne aussi bien pour critiquer que... enfin voilà et... et tu sais, je...

 

Il jouait avec ses doigts, en essayant d'expliquer et de comprendre pour lui-même ce qu'il avait ressenti.

 

_C'était bon mais en même temps... je sais pas comment le dire mais ça... ça me plaisait pas...

 

Il avala sa salive, repensant à ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti. Le plaisir de sentir une bouche experte autour de lui, mais la sensation qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ça, qu'il n'avait pas envie de continuer mais s'il lui disait, il savait qu'elle s'énerverait. Brittany lui demandait parfois s'il était un vrai mec, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu un garçon aussi peu porté sur le chose. Keith s'en fichait, il n'avait pas envie de lui sauter dessus tout le temps.

 

_Keith, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

 

Il reporta son regard vers Lance. Il s'étonna de voir que l'autre avait une expression si choquée et outrée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air si perturbé.

 

_Elle m'a juste chevauchée... Brit disait que si j'étais si fatigué, elle s'occuperait de tout...

 

Il préférait quand elle prenait les choses en mains. Elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait et ils en avaient fini plus vite. Il n'aimait vraiment pas coucher avec elle en fait.

 

_Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a forcé ?

 

La voix de Lance était un murmure entre eux, mais emprunt de colère. Keith regarda son ami. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient d'une intensité nouvelle, comme si la réponse à cette question était le sens de la vie. Il avala sa salive, un malaise le prenant dans le creux de l'estomac.

 

_Je... je crois qu'on peut dire ça. Mais...

 

_Oh la GARCE !!

 

Lance se leva sans attendre et se rendit dans son entrée pour prendre son manteau.

 

_L-Lance ? Lance ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

 

_Je suis pas encore sûre, mais l'étrangler me plait bien comme idée !

 

Keith se rua vers lui, refermant la porte alors que le brun venait à peine de commencer à l'ouvrir.

 

_Fait pas ça !

 

_Elle le mérite, dit-il entre ses dents.

 

Keith était contre son dos, sa main sur celle de Lance. Il la sentait trembler, il était même certain d'entendre les tremblements de la pauvre poignée sous la force des doigts bruns. Il réalisa que Lance n'était pas juste en colère. Il était furieux.

 

_Elle n'avait pas le droit de te forcer.

 

_Lance, calme-toi...

 

_Non... si tu crois que c'est normal, tu te trompes ! Mec ou nana, forcer quelqu'un à coucher, c'est... une agression sexuelle.

 

Le venin dans la voix de Lance était parfaitement perceptible. Et les derniers mots frappèrent soudain Keith. Il sursauta, si fort que Lance tourna la tête vers lui, et soudain, ses jambes le lâchèrent. L'autre fut à genoux devant lui en un instant, fureur oubliée, remplacer par de l'inquiétude.

 

_Keith, mon vieux...

 

_A-agression...

 

Lance hocha la tête en comprenant que l'ébène venait tout juste de comprendre, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas. Keith baissa la tête, son regard se perdant alors sur le t-shirt de son ami, qui lui prit la main et la serra fort, l'autre posée sur son épaule. Le jeune asiatique se laissa tomber contre son ami, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

 

Il comprenait soudain pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Heureusement que Lance était là.

 

* * *

 

Brittany fixa les cartons posés à côté de la porte d'entrée de Keith avec un sourcil relevé. Il lui ouvrit sans qu'elle ait le temps de sortir ses clés, comme s'il l'attendait. En réalité, c'était le cas. Il avait attendu d'entendre ses talons devant la porte de chez lui.

 

_Salut, mon chou.

 

Elle faisait son sourire, celui qui ne semblait ni naturel, ni joyeux. Keith lui renvoya un regard sans émotion. Lorsqu'elle voulut passer, il lui barra le chemin.

 

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 

_Donne-moi tes clés un instant.

 

_Quoi ?

 

_Allez, pressa-t-il.

 

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais lui donna. Il retira le double de son appartement, prit sa main et lui remit son jeu de clés.

 

_Voilà.

 

_Pourquoi tu m'as enlevé ta clé ?

 

_Parce que tu ne rentreras plus jamais chez moi.

 

_Pardon ?

 

Il fit un mouvement de tête vers les quelques cartons posés les uns sur les autres à côté de la porte.

 

_Tes affaires, ainsi que tout ce que tu m'as acheté.

 

_Q-quoi ?! Mais tu !

 

_C'est fini entre nous. Oublie-moi.

 

Puis il claqua la porte avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il verrouilla pour bonne mesure puis s'éloigna en soupirant lourdement. Sur son canapé, Lance applaudit avec un sourire fier.

 

_Du grand art.

 

_J'aurais peut-être du être plus froid encore, tu ne crois pas ?

 

_Mon pote, t'aurais été plus froid, ses jambes auraient congelés et elle serait coincé devant ta porte. Et je t'aurais appelé la Reine des Neiges jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 

Keith leva les yeux au ciel mais esquissa à sourire à cette blague. Il entendit soudain des coups sur sa porte et sa sonnette retentit.

 

_Tu n'as pas le droit de me larguer comme ça !! Keith, ouvre immédiatement cette porte !!

 

Il s'assit à côté du brun, croisant ses bras sur son torse avec un sourire confiant. Lui ouvrir ? Jamais de la vie.

 

_Qu'elle aille crever, souffla Lance.

 

Keith en rigola derrière une main. Lance avait voulu qu'il porte plainte contre elle pour agression sexuelle, mais il n'avait aucune preuve, c'était sa parole contre celle de son ex, et puis les préjugés sur les viols sur les hommes n'aideraient pas. Non, il la sortait de sa vie, sans aucune douceur et sans un seul souvenir d'elle. Voilà tout.

 


End file.
